Kingdom of Cards
by Would Be Your Shadow
Summary: Four Kingdoms who wants to revolt against to each other and declared and War between them four. Who will win and Will there be a Harmony again? Genres: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Frien dship Written by: muststairway. Full of fictions. Don't own Inazuma Eleven! (C) 2013
1. Kingdom of Cards 1

**Note:** This would be my 2nd story that is ongoing. This story is about Fantasy/Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Drama. Also OC's are included here. I don't own **Inazuma Eleven **the** plots, characters, etc.****  
**

* * *

**Kingdom of Cards**

written by: **muststairway**

* * *

**[Prologue]**

_Once there was an ancient kingdom, whose name is "Kingdom of Cards" and their king is Loivi, the king of Kingdom of Heart. The rule of Loivi was good and abundant, but one day one of the citizen rebelled against the king whose name is Shintoro a Diamond citizen. He wanted to rule by himself by his systems and beliefs. He wanted to rule the the Kingdom of Cards. He warned the King and spade, heart, clover and also the diamond citizens. The leaders talk about this but they decided just not to mind it because Shintoro is all alone and can be prison by the Jokers. But they got wrong, Shintoro's alliance were a strong magicians. Loivi and Shintoro fought until to death. They slaughtered themselves and all the Kingdom's rulers and citizens were abolished. But somebody did live and rule their Kingdom by all themselves. Now the Harmony within the four kingdoms are not existing. This is the start, will there be a Harmony again?_

* * *

**Heart Kingdom: (Element: Fire)**

**Present King: **Endou Mamoru

**Present Queen: **Raimon Natsumi

**Present Jack: **Giris

**Present Ace: **Meia

**Present Joker: **Otonashi Haruna

**Spade Kingdom: (Element: Water/Ice)**

**Present King: **Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Present Queen: **Sorano Aoi

**Present Jack: **Matsukaze Tenma

**Present Ace: **Nanobana Kinako

**Present Joker: **Fubuki Shirou

**Clover Kingdom: (Element: Earth)**

**Present King: **Kiyama Hiroto

**Present Queen: **Kudou Fuyuka (Fuyuppe)

**Present Jack: **Ichinose Kazuya

**Present Ace: **Urabe Rika

**Present Joker: **Zaizen Touko

**Diamond Kingdom: (Element: Wind/Air)**

**Present King: **Gouenji Shuuya

**Present Queen: **Beta

**Present Jack: **Kazemaru Ichirouta

**Present Ace: **Kino Aki

**Present Joker: **Kidou Yuuto

* * *

Roles:

**King-** Who rules a one kingdom, also protects his own Kingdom against the rebels/enemies. He is also must concern about his own Kingdom and citizen.

**Queen-** The 2nd King. Focused on helping the King's decisions and supporting the King's doing.

**Jack-** The loyal guard of the King. He will never betray his King and also must do anything for his master.

**Ace-** The loyal guard of the Queen. She will never betray her Queen and also must do anything for her master.

**Joker-** The loyal army of the King. This side is on always in the King's decisions. They arrest culprits/rebels/and enemies. Joker has a Knights who supports him/her. They are the leader of the Knights they are also skilled in fighting.

* * *

**Kingdom of Cards 1**

* * *

At the lost kingdom where the King & Queen sits on their own thrones. Thinking something deep and how to solve the problem about the war. This is the Crisis about these Kingdoms. King Endou and Queen Natsumi who talked about these Crisis.

**"My Queen until when this war could end?" **Endou asks his wife while with some monotone voice of his.

**"I don't now My King. Still I couldn't know what's the fine solution." **Natsumi who was in her table and writing something important using some calligraphy writing style and calligraphy brush.

**"I'm losing hope My Queen. It's been 10 decades past but still, no Harmony for the Kingdom of Cards." **Endou gripped his hands and returns on his throne and eats some fresh green grapes.

**"Yeah, My King I hope one day somebody could stop this revolt of war again." **Natsumi sighs and her face turns to worries. _"A war again? Why wouldn't just we live by our own? But if we live our own kingdom... the curse won't stop. And that curse is War."_ Natsumi thinks at her mind and continues to write again.

Haruna who is the Joker of the Heart Kingdom. She is known as Joker of Steel, because she's too brave enough and she never gives up even she will die for it. She walks around at the castle of Heart Kingdom she saw Meia and her boyfriend Giris. And Meia who was her best friend called her.

**"Joker!" **Meia called her out which Haruna leans at her and runs to Meia with her boyfriend Giris.

**"Oh, Ace & Jack. Dating again aren't we? You two are perfect couple Meia-chan." **Haruna smiled at those two who were talking sweetly to each other.

**"T-thank you for that flatter Haruna-san." **Giris who shyly blushed because he's too sly but when it comes from protecting the King he not sly anymore but scary.

**"Oh come on Giris-kun it's not flatter it's true right Meia-chan?" **Haruna once smiled again at those sweet couple.

**"That's right Haruna-chan! Giris-kun! I love so much!" **Meia who was really inlove with Giris and she sways at Giris.

**"I love too of course Meia-chan." **Giris who sweetly smiled at his girlfriend Meia.

**"Maybe ants are gonna take you because of your sweetness Meia-chan and Giris-kun!" **Haruna who teased the two because of their sweetness they both blushed and surprised for what Haruna says. **"Hey Ace & Jack, I'm going to the Sanctuary Forrest. Just take me a goodbye at the King & Queen? Is it alright?" **Haruna requested the two lovers of Heart Kingdom. They just nodded and Meia thumbs up.

**"You can rely us on Haruna-chan! I mean Joker of Steel!" **Meia waves at Haruna who was walking already on the Sanctuary Forrest.

**"Thank you Meia-chan! Enjoy your day with Giris-kun! And Giris-kun take care of Meia-chan!" **Haruna yelled at the two lovers.

**"Don't worry Haruna-san I will!" **Giris who also waves at Haruna.

* * *

At the Diamond Kingdom, were the citizen are satisfied with everything. Their King is too strict about the Citizen's freedom to go at other places except for their place. It's for their safety. There were the happy King and Queen. King Gouenji and Queen Beta.

**"My King, the curse is here again. War." **Beta who chuckled and sits on her throne beside her King Gouenji.

**"Yeah, I will rule the Kingdoms. I shall end this by ruling it peacefully." **Gouenji who holds the four kingdom statues and shatters it into pieces.

**"By what way My King?" **Beta who seductively asked her husband.

**"By killing the kings, queens, jacks, aces, and jokers. I shall rule the kingdoms and built my new army and all the people shall follow my rules. That's my plan My Queen." **He looked at Beta and smirked. It's an evil smirk.

**"That's gonna be fun. My King." **Beta whose eyes turns into red.

* * *

_Continued.._


	2. Kingdom of Cards 2

**Note: **Here's for the Chapter 2 of Kingdom of Cards!

* * *

**Kingdom of Cards 2**

* * *

At the Spade Kingdom where you can see the bluish skies of them. All the citizens are cheerful and happy living peacefully at the Spade Kingdom. And there at the Spade Market, there were two old ladies who were gossiping.

**"I know it's peaceful here at the Spade Kingdom but when the war starts again... No more abundant Kingdom at Spade Kingdom." **The old lady 1 said at her friend with her basket at her arms with some vegetables.

**"Yeah. I hope someone can save us from this war between the Kings." **The old lady 2 said while with her worried face about her children who were playing at the Kindergarten School.

There in the frosty Kingdom where King Kyousuke and Queen Aoi lives, the winter in the Spade Kingdom is only Winter. While in Heart Kingdom is Summer, while in Clover Kingdom is Spring and in Diamond Kingdom is only Autumn. Inside the Spade Castle you can see some maids, butlers and chefs on the Kitchen and Rooms. The King & Queen talks.

**"My King, what are your plans to able to stop the battle between the four kingdoms?" **Queen Aoi asked her husband at his throne sitting and eating some apples.

**"Looks like it's useless My Queen Aoi." **King Kyousuke who looked at the window and sees the view of the castle of the Diamond Kingdom.

Queen Aoi sighs and worries a little about the revolt again of the Diamond Kingdom. No Harmony the curse is still here. While in the Clover Kingdom where you can see the Spring weather. It's too quiet and the citizens are happy and satisfied about everything. In this Kingdom the plants are too abundant. There at the Clover Castle where the King and Queen sits at the throne.

**"My Queen, I think we need to abolish every Diamond Breed. That's what my plan in order to stop the revolt into end." **King Hiroto who said his plans at his wife Queen Fuyuka.

Queen Fuyuka was quiet surprised at the King's plans. **"B-but, if we do that we can't be the Kingdom of Cards anymore. I think we can do that but we must not kill Diamond Breed but the King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker itself." **Queen Fuyuka suggested this rather than agreeing King Hiroto's plans.

**"But still our plans is useless." **King Hiroto who touches and chin and look at the down and thinks seriously what's gonna happen.

**"Why My King?" **Queen Fuyuka who was clueless and puzzled for what King Hiroto's statement.

**"Because if we abolish the King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker of the Diamond Kingdom... What will happen to the Clover, Spade and Heart? Who will rule?" **King Hiroto questioned his wife and himself.

**"We really can't stop the revolt My King." **Queen Fuyuka who was worried and looks at her husband King Hiroto.

Now at the Spade Kingdom, the messenger of the King and Queen arrived at their throne room. King Kyousuke and Queen Aoi stands up with their slight widen eyes.

**"What is it?" **Queen Aoi asked politely the messenger of the King and Queen.

**"Your majesty, Joker of Snowfields Fubuki who permitted to leave at the Spade Kingdom for only temporarily. And he's going to the Sanctuary Forest." **The messenger said while bowing down at King Kyousuke and Queen Aoi.

**"Okay, you may leave Messenger Mercury." **King Kyousuke said and the messenger leave.

* * *

At the Sanctuary Forest, where you can see windy airs of the forest and beautiful attractions. And also this is were you can Worship God by bowing down at the bright light. Joker Haruna and Joker Fubuki who walks with their weapons and armors. With Haruna a silver bow and poisonous arrows and also she has a Saber Sword at her left side and with her light (not heavy) black armor with a black cape at her back. With Fubuki who was in purely knight white armor very white as snow and with his shiny silver lance and shiny silver shield. They went here for they worship God. But while walking they saw each other and Haruna was cautious.

**"Joker of Snowfields, are you sent by the King Kyousuke of Spade Kingdom and Queen Aoi of Spade Kingdom to kill me? Well if yes I'll not lose to you." **Haruna who points her bow and arrow at Joker Fubuki.

Joker Fubuki just gave her a smile. **"I am not sent by King Kyousuke and Queen Aoi to kill you. My intention here at Sanctuary Forest is to worship and ask God." **Joker Fubuki said as he continued to walk alone at the Sanctuary Forest.

**"If you say so, but I'm not trusting at other Kingdoms maybe your only both like to conquer the three kingdoms. Well if you say yes I am not like you!" **Haruna who was still pointing her bow and arrow on Joker Fubuki.

**"Were not the same as the intention of the King and Queen Joker of Steel. I wanted to end this curse. But I don't know how so I came here to ask God." **Joker Fubuki who was still in his calm monotone voice and continues to walk.

**"Were in the same thinking?" **JokerHaruna who stops pointing her weapon at Joker Fubuki. Joker Fubuki stops from walking and leans at Joker Haruna.

**"I guess so? Why don't we talk about our opinions?" **Joker Fubuki walks near at Joker Haruna and looks at her.

**"What opinion? To stop the revolt? I guess... The four kingdoms will fight who ever survives of which Kingdom will win? I think of that one but I must know if it effective." **Joker Haruna confesses her opinions at Fubuki.

**"It's a nice idea Joker of Steel. But what about the citizens of every part of the Kingdoms? I don't want them to be harm at the fight." **Joker Fubuki who still has a doubt of Haruna's opinion to stop the revolt.

**"Then the Kings, Queens, Aces, Jacks, and... Jokers must only fight?" **Joker Haruna wonder her opinion.

**"Perfect! Whoever survives will be the Kingdom who rules the four kingdoms!" **Joker Fubuki who smiled. **"That's it Joker of Steel we figured it out. Shall we say this to our King and Queen?" **Joker Fubuki asked Joker Haruna.

**"Could be. I will say it, but we are rivals Joker of Snowfields. Good luck cause I won't lose to you." **Joker Haruna who smirks at Joker Fubuki.

**"Me too Joker of Steel." **She smiled too.

* * *

**Note: **There's the Chapter 2! :D


End file.
